


On the fourth day of Bellarkemas... Learning to toboggan – (drabble)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Dr Griffin, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What… the… hell,” a voice snarled, “did you think you were doing?”</p><p>“Clarke?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the fourth day of Bellarkemas... Learning to toboggan – (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Everything was too bright as his eyes fluttered open.

“What… the… hell,” a voice snarled, “did you think you were doing?”

“Clarke?”

She came into view, towering over him, looking frighteningly pissed-off.

“So… go on! I simply cannot wait to hear your explanation for repeatedly jumping on a jagged sheet of metal so you could slide down a hill at ridiculous speeds, until you managed to knock yourself unconscious in a snowdrift?!?”

“It was an accident?” he tried.

“Nope! It was idiotic and dangerous.”

“It was fun?” he replied weakly.

“Well it wasn’t fun for me,” she said through gritted teeth. “Just imagine what you’d have been like if it’d been me they’d had to carry back here, white as a sheet, weak pulse, unresponsive…”

He blanched, he would have been beside himself. “I’m sorry Clarke. It was reckless and I’m so sorry.”

“That’s right!”

She clattered around for a while, taking her dwindling anger out on the instruments she’d been sorting before they’d brought him in.

At last she was calm. She sat beside him. “How are you feeling?” She took his hand in her own.

“OK I think. Not sure I want to sit up just yet though.”

“That’s pretty normal. You were out for quite a while back there. Just lie back and stay awake for me. Alright?”

“I really am sorry Clarke.”

“That’s OK.” She smoothed back his hair and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. “Just don’t ever do that to me again. Promise?”

“Promise!”


End file.
